Laisse-moi t'aimer Dramione (Wattpad)
by bellatrixmalefoy
Summary: 《Et si Drago avait accepter l'aide que Dumbledore lui avait proposer ce soir-là dans la tour d'astronomie ? Ma première fiction Dramione alors soyez gentille hihi ! Si ça plaît que continuerai, sinon je l'abandonnerai. Venez me rejoindre sur Wattpad (AlexandraGagnon5) je publierai là en premier, bisous xx
1. Chapter 1

《 Faites-moi confiance, allez vous cachez les enfants. 》Dit Albus, convaincant.

Harry et Hermione ont alors pris la direction des escaliers afin de se mettre à l'abris des regards.

《 Bonsoir Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par cette belle soirée de printemps... 》 Murmure le directeur alors que le blond faisait son apparition en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

《 Qui d'autres et là, je vous ai entendu parler ! 》 Répondis le blond, sur la défensive, baguette pointé.

《 Oh je me parlais à moi-même, je trouve cela extraordinairement utile... Et toi Drago, tu t'es murmurer des choses ces derniers temps ? 》

Drago lui lança un regard perplexe, ne sachant pas ou sont directeur voulait en venir. Quand il vit son directeur lever sa baguette il s'écria.

《 Expelliarmus ! 》

《 Drago, je te connais, tu n'est pas un assassin, loin de là. 》 Souffle le plus âgé n'ayant aucune réaction suite à la perte de sa baguette.

《 Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis vieux fou. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vu et vécu. J'ai fait des choses qui vous ferai frémir. 》 Crache alors le serpentard, tremblant.

《 Oui tu as raison, je n'ai aucune idée de se que tu as vu ou vécu. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'aurais pas du passer par tout ça à ton âge... Il est encore temps, tu n'as rien fait d'impardonnable... du moins pas encore. 》

《 Fermer là ! IL m'as choisi ! Je dois le faire... J'ai essayer de refuser la marque, j'ai failli y laisser ma vie putain... 》Confesse le blond, sous-entendant les séances de tortures à quoi il avait eu droit, les yeux embués, le visage déformé par la tristesse...

《 Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que j'avais le choix de vivre la vie que je voulais. Que j'avais le choix d'avoir la marque ou non ? Mon destin était tracé à la minute où je suis venu au monde. Aucune issue possible. De toute façon qui ferait confiance à quelqu'un comme moi ! Je suis un Malefoy, mon père et ma tante sont les premiers bras droits de Vous-savez-qui. Ma mère les suit aveuglément, convaincu de la supériorité des sangs-purs. Mon manoir est devenu SON quartier général, entourés de tout ses putains de mangemort. Je n'ai personne, et personne ne veut de moi, j'ai tout ses putain de problème collés à la peau ! IL est dans tout les sphères de ma vie, vous comprenez ! Je n'ai nulle part où allez. Je suis seul ! 》Beugle le blond, incompris.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers Harry les yeux grands ouvert suite à la confession. Bordel, il avait essayer de s'opposer à la marque ! Pourquoi ?! Se demandait-elle, lui qui avait toujours vanter sa famille, leur rappellant, avec plaisir leur différence de sang. Peut-être avait-il une conscience finalement ?

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ce que le blond venait d'avouer. Il s'était senti interpellé, lui-même croyant n'avoir personne avant son entrée à Poudlard.

《 Maintenant je dois vous tuer, c'est la seule chance que j'ai de me racheter ! 》 Rugit-il, tremblotant.

《 Drago, je te le répète tu n'est pas un assassin. Laisse-moi t'aider, nous te protègerons de ta famille. 》

Drago se mit à rire jaune, tremblant encore plus, à tout les mots que Dumbledore prononçait. Il abaissa sa baguette légèrement sans même s'en rendre compte.

《 Personne ne peut me protéger, je ne peux pas ! Ils vont me torturés, me tués ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du sort qu'IL réserve à un traître bordel ! Mon propre père n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à me tuer de ses propres mains ! 》

《 Nous te protèger... 》 Il fut couper par un bruit provenant de loin.

《 Tu n'es pas seul. Dis-moi, comment ? 》

《 L'armoire à disparaître. Je l'ai réparer. 》

《 Ingénieux Drago. Tu nous serai utile... Autrefois j'ai connu un garçon qui as fait tout les mauvais choix possible. S'il-te-plaît laisse-moi t'aider. 》

Drago semblait réfléchir, les yeux fatigués, apeurés, comment savoir s'il faisait le bon choix. C'était toute son éducation qui était remis en question en se moment même. Qu'était la bonne chose à faire ? Trahir sa famille, putain mais quelle famille ? Son père le détestait et n'avait pas manquer lui faire savoir le jour où il s'était opposer à ce qu'on lui grave la marque sur son bras gauche. Et sa mère, elle ne voyait que Lucius, son grand amour, elle n'avait jamais été maternelle. Mais c'est comme ça dans les familles de sang-pur, aucune démonstration, aucune émotion, mais bordel lui aussi avait des sentiments, comme tout ceux qui le côtoyaient ! Il avait 17 ans et il se sentait seul, tellement seul dans tout ce merdier. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur sa joue, sillonnant sur sa peau encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude. Elle éclata sur le sol en même tant qu'il laissa tomber son bras tenant sa baguette le long de son corps. Jamais il ne se laissait aller comme ça, jamais il ne laissait transparaître une once d'émotions, mais ce fût trop pour lui. On lui ouvrait enfin une porte, quelqu'un lui donnait enfin la possibilité de choisir, de rêver, d'avoir de l'espoir. De se battre pour ce qui est juste.

Les mangemorts firent leurs entrées au même moment, sa tante semblait mener la troupe malveillante.

《 Drago chéri... Félicitations tu as réussi, le maître sera tellement heureux, tout te sera pardonné mon ange ! 》 Dit-elle derrière lui, suivit de son rire diabolique.

《 Cette femme est le démon incarné 》 Grogne Harry à Hermione en dessous de ses marches.

《 Harry on doit intervenir ! 》 Panique Hermione.

《 Dumbledore nous a bien averti de ne rien tenter, attendons Hermi'. 》 Dis Harry à voix basse.

《 Allez Drago, fais-le ! 》 Dit-elle en chantonnant, heureuse de répandre le mal encore une fois.

《 Bellatrix, et si on laissait le choix à se garçon de faire ce qu'il veut, non ? 》

Elle se retourna vivement vers Albus le regard plus que mauvais puis vers son neveu, l'intimant de se dépêcher.

《 On a pas toute la nuit Malfoy. Laisse-moi m'en occuper à ma façon Bellatrix. 》Rugit Greyback en avançant rapidement vers Albus.

《 Stupefix ! 》Avait lancé Drago directement sur le loup-garou qui tomba raide sur le sol. Il regardait sa baguette, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna vers sa tante d'un mouvement vif. Il aperçu derrière celle-ci Dolohov s'apprêtent à lui lancer un sortilège qu'il esquiva sans difficulté. Malheureusement, il ne pu esquiver le sortilège de sa tante qui lui fit perdre sa baguette. Il se recula vivement jusqu'à atteindre son directeur, côte-à-côte.

《 Je le savais, dès l'instant ou tu t'es opposée à la marque que tu serai trop lâche pour finir ta mission. IL ta choisi, tu devrai être comblé espèce de traître. 》Dit sa tante en colère.

Harry et Hermione furent dérangés par du mouvement à leur gauche. Severus fit son entrée en douceur, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, qui leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il y avait Tonks et Remus, qui les suivaient. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche, Harry leur chuchota.

《 Il faut faire quelques choses, ils vont les tués. 》

《 Pas maintenant ! 》 Rugit Severus. 《 Ils sont environ 15, on ne fait pas le poids, ils nous tueront avant qu'on ai prononcer le moindre mot monsieur Potter. 》

《 Bill et Fleur sont en chemin, accompagné par d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Silence maintenant, sinon on mourrera tous. 》 Chuchote Minerva.

《 Tu as définitivement fait le mauvais choix Drago, et cette fois on ne peut plus rien pour toi. Ta deuxième erreur, c'est terminé, tu es irrécupérable. Tu fait honte à la famille Black, TA famille, tu n'est pas digne d'en faire partie ! 》 Crache la mangemort.《 Endoloris ! 》

Le visage de Drago se déforma, son corps rempli de douleur. Il recule d'un pas, chancelant, les yeux fermés, puis finit par tomber à genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne fit aucun bruit, ne lui donnant pas se plaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il goûtait à ce sortilège de sa part. Bellatrix mis fin à sa torture.

《 Je suis curieuse 》 Rit-elle 《 Que ta promis se directeur pour que tu nous tourne le dos comme le lâche que tu es ? Dis-moi ? 》

Drago se releva doucement, la peur mais aussi la détermination se lisait sur ses traits.

《 Répond-moi ! 》

《 V..va te faire fou...foutre Bellatrix 》 Crache difficilement Drago qui était encore en douleur.

《 Endoloris ! 》Reformule-t-elle, la colère défigurant ses traits.

Il retomba de suite sur ses genoux et ne pu s'empêcher un petit couinement de douleur. Il avait si mal, mais étrangement se n'était pas les doloris de sa tante qui lui faisait le plus mal, qui pourtant était reconnu pour être puissant et destructeur. C'était de savoir qu'il allait finir sa vie, ici-même sur la tour d'astronomie, alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien vécu de beau, de doux, de simple. Aucun bonheur, pas la moindre parcelle. Sa vie entière se résumait à une suite d'échec, de mensonge, de cruauté, de douleur... de noirceur.

《 Comment peut tu faire ça à ton propre neveu, n'as tu aucune conscience Bellatrix. Il ne sert à rien de le faire souffrir, il te diras tout ce que tu veux savoir, j'en suis sûr. 》Dit Albus, gardant son calme légendaire, ayant tout de même un pincement au cœur pour se garçon pris avec une famille aussi fou les uns que les autres.

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais. Puis soudainement, ce mis à rire fortement. Machiavélique, comme toujours.

《 Mon chère Albus, sois patient, je sais que tu adores attirer l'attention mais ton tour viendra crois-moi. Je dois seulement régler cette petite chicane familiale, tu comprends j'en suis sur. 》Dis-elle en se rapprochant du blond.

Pour la deuxième fois Drago se releva, les genoux affaiblit. Face à face avec la mangemort.

《 Alors Drago ? Il t'as promit quoi le vieux fou ? Une vie de paix et d'amour, rempli de joie ? Tu crois que tu seras accepté à travers les sangs-mêlés, les sangs-de-bourbe et les putain de traître dans ton genre ? Tu crois qu'ils vont croire que tu es devenu un parfait petit Malefoy, gentil et aimable ? Tu ne peut pas renier ce que tu es, tu m'entends ! Tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle, le sang qui coule dans tes veines est noir, comme chacun d'entres nous. Jamais tu ne pourras changer ce que tu es. JAMAIS ! 》Hurla Bellatrix. 《 Greyback, occupe-toi de lui. 》 Dit-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou. Elle se retourna vers Drago en souriant. 《 Et fait en sorte qu'il souffre autant que possible ce bâtard. 》

Le loup-garou s'avança en quelque pas et empoigna Drago par le coup pour le plaquer durement sur le mur derrière lui. Les jambes ne touchant plus au sol, il agrippa l'avant-bras de Fenrir, essayant de se dégager pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

《 Alors j'aime mieux mourrir maintenant que d'être un Malefoy une seul seconde de plus. Vous me dégoutez, à suivre un putain de semblant de "maître" qui vous utilise à sa guise. Si c'est mal de vouloir vivre sa propre vie alors tuer moi sur le champ, je n'accepterai plus de vivre une seconde de plus dans cette vie que je mène à vos côtés. Vous êtes tous malades, c'est terminé je ne joue plus, allez crever en enfer, tous ! 》 Crache Drago difficilement, manquant d'air. Il avait prononcer ses dernières phrases en regardant Bellatrix directement dans les yeux. Il se sentait enfin libre. Un lourd poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules, heureux d'enfin assumer ce qu'il pensait réellement.

《 Ça suffit ! Qu'attend-tu pour le tuer Greyback ! 》

Elle lança un dernier regard à celui qu'elle avait déjà appeller "neveu", avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

《 À ton tour grand-père, je suis désolé que tu es eu à assister à nos petits différents familial. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas aussi long pour toi. 》 Sourit-elle avant de pointer directement sa baguette sur lui.

Puis vint l'heure pour Drago, il sentit les griffes de Greyback se resserrer autour de son coup. Il vit le loup-garou sourire, content d'avoir une victime de plus sur son tableau, surtout un Malefoy. Il ferma les yeux prêt à affronter sa destinée pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentant faiblir par la manque d'air.

Coucou alors voici le premier chapitre de Laisse moi t'aimer. Je suis désolé pour les fautes je fais ce que je peux mais vous pouvez me dire si c'est trop flagrant. Laisser moi un commentaire, négatif ou positif, c'est ma première fiction que j'ose publier alors ça m'encouragerai :) Si vous aimez je continuerai sinon on abandonne hihihi

Bisous, à bientôt j'espère xx


	2. Mise au point :)

J'ai énormément de visiteurs, mais aucun review alors je peux pas savoir si vous aimez l'idée...

On abandonne ou on continue ? Bisouuuuuus mes ptits fous xxx

Je trouve ça très dommage de n'avoir aucun commentaires :(


End file.
